


Hot Cocoa Does Not Help You Sleep

by Purplefern



Series: Neurodivergent Time Twins Fics [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ADHD Acronix, Autistic Krux, Based on dumb things my sister has said to me, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Fluff, Disaster Twins, Family Fluff, Full disclosure we do RP as Krux and Acronix a lot, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love tagging, I think it's starting to turn us into the Time Twins, Insomnia, Inspired by Real Events, Not important to the story but I stan, Pointless, Someone stop me before I add more tags, Time Twins just being cute brothers, a little ooc, minor crack, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Acronix bugs his brother because he can't sleep. Krux is not amused, especially when he learns why his twin is so hyper at the moment.(Brotherly fluff nonsense based on something dumb that happened with my own sister.)
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago)
Series: Neurodivergent Time Twins Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Hot Cocoa Does Not Help You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The world could use more fluff between these bros and I'm gonna try and provide.

Krux knew something was wrong the moment his brother walked into his room, shouting out nonsense and fervently tapping his hands against his side. Giving him a dry look from where he sat working at his desk, especially as his twin took the liberty of throwing himself onto his bed, Krux remarked, “I thought you said you had drunk some warm milk to  _ calm down _ . But you seem more hyper than before.” 

His brother turned his head to look at him side-eyed with a forced nonchalance, one foot on his crossed legs tapping to a rapid pulse. He replied, “I mean, I microwaved some chocolate milk.”

“Chocolate?” Krux just barely resisted the urge to facepalm, instead kneading his brows and explaining measuredly, “You are aware that chocolate has  _ caffeine  _ in it, are you not?” 

Acronix at least had the grace to look slightly sheepish, before covering it up with a grin and waving his hand absently, “Well, regular milk was too boring, so I added some cocoa powder. And then I had to add some sugar to counter the bitterness.” He shifted onto his side on  _ Krux’s  _ bed, pointing at him accusatorily, “Hey, you said I could sweeten it a little bit.”

“I said you could add  _ some  _ honey!” He looked at his practically twitching brother suspiciously, asking, “What  _ else  _ did you put in it?” 

“Ummmm, well, cocoa, and then I had to add sugar,” Krux nodded along as his brother listed off what he already knew, “And then some cinnamon, and a little vanilla. Aaaaannnnd then I topped the whole thing with a bit of whipped cream.” 

The older Time Twin’s eyes narrowed disappointedly, and this time he did not stop himself from facepalming at his brother’s foolishness. In a voice so dry if the words fell on the floor they would instantly shatter Krux remarked, “... All of that caffeine and sugar will have the opposite of the desired effect. Congratulations, brother, you have played yourself.” 

The young man sat up, leg still jiggling with nervous energy, “Hey! You said milk would help!” 

“Yes, warm milk would help! Not all of this other rubbish!” 

“Well, I mean, I heard warm milk, and hot cocoa is mostly warm milk.” 

“And a lot of sugar!” Krux shot back immediately. 

Acronix crossed his arms huffily, turning away from his brother and not willing to admit his own error, “Well, you should have told me that!” 

Still cradling his head in his hands, Krux muttered exasperatedly, “This explains why you’re bothering me.” Looking up at his brother, he narrowed his eyes sceptically, “And, I’m sure you look at your ridiculous cellular phone before bed, as well.” 

“Duuuuuh. How  _ else  _ am I supposed to look at Chirper?” 

“Hmph, I’m beginning to see why you have trouble sleeping.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr ‘I’m too busy working to sleep’,” 

“This is not about my habits right now. It’s about yours. ADHD can cause insomnia, you know. And the caffeine, sugar, and screen time does not help matters.” (“Cursed phones,” he muttered angrily as an aside.) 

“...you said warm milk would help,” was the younger twin’s only defense. 

“Get out of my room and go to bed,” snapped Krux sternly, picking up a pencil from his desk and chucking it at his annoying younger brother. 

“Yipe!” shouted Acronix, holding his arms up to defend himself from his brother’s assault. Shooting up, he bid a hasty retreat from his brother’s room. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was that dumb little thing. Hope you liked it, leave kudos, comment, etc, thanks for reading.


End file.
